


Cupcakes and Bread

by moonpebble



Category: Super Junior
Genre: EunHae, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpebble/pseuds/moonpebble
Summary: Donghae's mom makes cupcakes and Hyukjae's mom makes bread. Their stores are right across the street from each other. (Stupidity and cuteness.)





	Cupcakes and Bread

There was a cute little boy across the street; the son of the lady who owned the bakery called Loaf a Leettle. The boy was skinny, really fast, and always had a pout on his face whenever he’d come to look at the cakes and sweets in the shop. It wasn’t a sad pout, it was just how his mouth was. Donghae knew this because the boy’s large eyes would be filled with stars, love, and happiness while looking through the glass, all with that round little pout on his lips.

  
Donghae’s mom loved the little boy (“the cute muffin!”) and she would always ask him sweetly if he wanted a cupcake, or even if he wasn’t allowed one, he could just taste one to try it. But the little boy would shake his head aggressively, look down, mumble a quiet ‘thank you’ and bolt back out.

  
At that time, Donghae just really, really, really wanted to know him and play with him. But Donghae was a shy kid, and he was sort of having a hard time in school with all the loud boys shoving others around and being mean, so he was too scared to find out if the little boy would also be the same. He’d watch him from behind his mom, or sometimes from behind the counter, where he knew he couldn’t be seen.

  
The boy stopped coming after he was taller than the counter-top. Donghae was sad about that, since he had convinced himself in some years that this little boy was not mean and loud like the other idiots at school, so he had almost come close to working up his courage and talking to him.

 

***************

 

“Mum, can you make cupcakes?”

  
“Everyone can make cupcakes, Hyukjae, dear.”

  
“Can you make one for me?”

  
“Oh, sweetheart, I would, but you’re allergic to cupcakes.”

  
“Oh.”

 

***************

 

Since the little muffin was the baker’s son (they mostly sold bread), and Donghae’s mom was a pastry chef (who mostly sold cupcakes), and each of their stores were just across the street, Donghae still saw him. He’d sit at the table by the window after school, doing his homework and looking out, trying to spot the boy in the shop on the other side. He didn’t see him very much at first, but then, a few years later, when Donghae started helping his mom out in the store part-time, he saw the boy doing the same. He had an apron on, and he would be running around with boxes, wiping tables, talking to customers, and — sweet cookie dough! The boy had such an adorable smile.

  
And then, after Donghae gave himself a few talks in the mirror to go to the cute muffin, and he put on his best clothes and he walked out of the store, he saw the boy leaving as well. Immediately, Donghae turned right back into his mom’s shop and dropped on the floor.

  
No, it wasn’t that the boy stepped out at the same time. He wouldn’t have minded talking to him outside, that would’ve been better anyway.

  
It’s just that the muffin… had turned into a fancy beautiful cupcake, and Donghae was a little more than love-struck. His mom had hit him with her mop as he lay on the clean tiles, but all he could think about was the boy’s pink hair.

  
Ever since then, the cupcake had gone through different decorations and frostings, and Donghae started to feel things in his stomach and in his chest and oh, they were such funny and weird things, sometimes warm and floaty, sometimes wild and rapid, but each time Donghae would just sigh, falling deeper and deeper.

 

****************

 

“But Donghae, they just bake bread…” his mom said one night. “Why not find a cake shop for your co-op program?”

  
“I love bread, mom!”

  
“No, you love the boy with the blue hair—”

  
“It’s lilac now, mom!”

  
“Sure, but you can’t ruin your studies over—”

  
“I’m not gonna ruin my studies! It’s real experience! And I need to know how to make bread!”

  
“Who doesn’t know how to make bread, Donghae?”

  
“Mom, they still get more customers than you, so I can learn tha—”

  
His mom threw a wet, soggy, towel at him. “Of course! People eat more bread than cupcakes, Donghae! And my cupcakes cost more!”

 

*****************

 

He took his student card, his resume, his application form, and was all ready for an interview — but he didn’t even need to be that worried.

  
“I have two girls and a boy helping me. You’ll see them come in soon. And Hyukjae’s a good boy, but he has been too busy with his studies, so I don’t want to overwork him. It will be nice to have you help out with some of his duties.”

  
“Hyukjae?”

  
“My son! You’ve probably seen him! He likes to wear expensive clothes that never quite fit his skinny butt, and he loves damaging his scalp. An idiot, but a real sweetheart. I’m sure you’ll meet him sometime this week.”

 

*****************

 

The small room behind the kitchen had a small computer, several notebooks, posters, a telephone, and some boxes. He learned that Loaf a Leettle didn’t just get more customers because people ate more bread than cupcakes, it was because Hyukjae ran a Titter account, and had made a silly game app for the bakery. Customers downloaded it and earned life points by buying bread, and could use points they earned on the game to even get free loaves of bread when they scored really well on certain levels. Donghae was in awe as he scrolled through the Titter account, chuckling at Hyukjae’s ridiculous puns and jokes that were just as bad as the name of the store. He came across a teet from yesterday saying, “GIve your special one our heart buns! Careful, sometimes they turn out looking like bums… unless that’s what you need? ;)” Donghae started laughing, but just then someone sent a Teet and it caused Donghae to jump in surprise, bump something, and … the computer turned black.

  
So yeah, his meeting with Hyukjae wasn’t great. The light purple haired young man with dark eyeliner — and holy shit, he had three piercings on his ears — was staring coldly at him, his arms folded over his chest. He didn’t respond to Donghae’s polite but stammered greeting.

  
Donghae fidgeted, and then he heard a ring, from the oven, and he said, “Sorry, excuse me, I have to get those out!” and squeezed out the doorway which was half occupied by the affronted Hyukjae.

 

******************

 

At Cupcookies where he helped his mom on the weekend,  while he was decorating a giant cupcake that a customer had ordered for a birthday party, his mother suddenly said, “W-what’s he doing? Was I staring too much?”

  
Donghae looked up to see Hyukjae crossing the street at a run. He came to their store and pulled the door open.

  
“Hi, hello,” he said to Donghae’s mom, and then he turned to him. “Donghae, can you work today?”

  
“Sorry?” he said in surprise.

  
“He’s needed here today,” his mom answered for him. 

  
“I’m very sorry, Yoona and Sunny both got sick, so it’s just Sungmin. We need someone because I put up this weekly game to get sweet bread at half price, and they’re all just running in and I can’t cancel it because I already said it’s till closing time so—”

  
“Why don’t you help your own mother, young man?”

  
“Oh, I’m sorry, Mrs. Lee — I’m trying, but I just can’t bake —”

  
“Then learn!”

  
“Well, I can’t possibly learn now—”

  
“Then hire more people!”

  
“Yes, ma’am, we will, but right now I could switch with Donghae, and we’ll pay him overtime too, just — can you help my mom out, please?”

  
Donghae was ready to go as soon as he heard the two girls were sick, and he would have been out the door had his mom not interrupted Hyukjae so many times.

  
“Yes, I’ll help,” he said, handing his mom the bright blue sparkly frosting. “Hyukjae can do the deliveries, mom!”

  
His mom didn’t look happy, but he took off his apron anyways and rushed to the door.

  
“Thanks so much, Donghae,” he heard Hyukjae tell him as he left Cupcookies.

 

******************

 

“You know, Donghae, you could use this for couples, especially younger ones! They would love stuff like this, and you guys could even make miniature ones like the ones your mom started recently — people really like them, right? I knew they would, and I can add them on the website too for your mom—”

Donghae smiled at Hyukjae’s excited chatter, but he felt hurt that the cupcake he had made for him (vanilla and strawberry with a candy heart) was ignored. This was the third cupcake that Hyukjae had praised for its colours and looks, but had not tasted, and had not realized that perhaps Donghae was… trying to say something.

  
Well, at least this way, Donghae wasn’t exactly being rejected, right?

 

********************

 

“Donghae, are you okay? Mum said you seem a little… ill… you can go home, I can take care of this.”

  
“I still have to wait for these.”

  
“I can take them out — is the timer on?”

  
“I don’t know if I should trust you with it.”

  
“No, seriously, Donghae,” Hyukjae said, smiling warmly at him. So warmly. “This I can do. Go home.”

  
“H-Hyukjae… why… why don’t you like cupcakes?”

  
“What?”

  
“You don’t like cupcakes.”

  
“I love cupcakes!”

  
“You never eat them.”

  
“I’m allergic, Donghae,” Hyukjae said, and he looked so sad, and Donghae was heartbroken.

 

*********************

 

“Sorry for asking this, Auntie, but… what’s he allergic to, exactly? I can make him one without that particular thing he’s allergic to.”

  
“Who, dear?”

  
“Hyukjae.”

  
“Hyukjae is allergic?” she exclaimed. “I didn’t know he had allergies! Since when?”

  
“What? He said he’s allergic to cupcakes, Auntie!”

  
“How can someone be allergic to _cupcakes_?”

 

********************

 

“You told me I was allergic, Mum!”

  
“You silly boy, I was probably joking! Or not paying attention to you! I don’t remember this!”

  
“What kind of mother are you? Why would you tell me something like that?!”

  
“Sit down and don’t wave your bowl around, Hyukjae! Why did you turn out so gullible?”

  
“It’s your fault! It’s _entirely_ you! All this time, I could eat cupcakes?”

  
“Well, if you can eat eggs and milk and have no problem with gluten or sugar, yes? We use most of that stuff in our bread too — why are you this stupid, Hyukjae?”

  
“I can’t believe you! I can’t believe — he’s been showing me so many cupcakes and he probably wanted me to taste them! I can’t believe it—”

  
“I can’t believe _you_! Make sure you talk to Donghae after, he thinks you hate him!”

  
“What? _Hate_ him? _Donghae_?”

  
Hyukjae and his mother continued screaming at each other over dinner.

 

*******************

 

“So yeah, I’m not allergic it seems.”

  
Donghae and his mother were howling.

  
“I know, I know. Just… can you stop now? How’s the response to the new ad, Mrs. Lee? Do you like it?”

  
“Oh, god, he’s … he’s been believing that for how many years?” Donghae’s mom said between her laughter.

  
Donghae fell to the ground, nearly in tears.

  
“Seriously?” Hyukjae groaned, not believing how long the two were laughing for. “Okay, guys. It’s hilarious, yeah, but come on.”

 

******************

 

“How much time do you have left to work for us?” Hyukjae asked him as they walked back from doing a delivery at night.

  
“Another month? I think? Your mom has to write a review sort of report on me and I have to write about my experience too.”

  
“I can write your report!”

  
“Uh… well, okay, but just make sure your mom looks it over and signs it. Don’t write anything stupid.”

  
Hyukjae laughed. “I’ll tell them you don’t know how to use technology.”

  
“That’s not as bad as the son of a baker not knowing how to crack eggs.”

  
“I can crack eggs just fine!”

  
“Of course. With all the broken shell pieces in the egg.”

  
Hyukjae shoved him with his shoulder, and Donghae had to steady himself and hold his white cupcake box up.

  
“Careful! You’ll ruin it!”

  
“Is that more cupcakes? Who’s it for? I thought we were done.”

  
“Y-yeah, it’s just this last one.”

  
They stopped under a street lamp, the shops around them quiet.

  
“Okay, which way this time? It’s late, we gotta hurry.”

  
Donghae cleared his throat, and tried to keep his nervousness down. He handed Hyukjae the little box, and the muffin (he was finally back to black hair) inspected it carefully.

  
“It’s says _Hyukjae_?” he said in surprise, looking at Donghae questioningly.

  
“Ah… yes, I guess it’s for you?”

  
Hyukjae smiled, letting out a small cute laugh, and opened the box with extreme care. Donghae watched his face and eyes light up again, just the way they always did when Hyukjae was looking through their display of cupcakes.

  
“Oh, this looks wonderful, Donghae! It’s so pretty — the colours are amazing, I don’t know how you do it, and — are these edible?” Hyukjae pointed at the little silver stars on the frosting.

  
Donghae nodded, his heart beating. When will he see the words?

  
“Did you take a picture of this? Can I take a picture of it? It will look great on the website, it’s just—”

  
“Hyukjae,” Donghae interrupted before Hyukjae got carried away again. “This… this isn’t for the website or for… customers. It’s just for you. It’s yours.”

  
Hyukjae smiled wider, his gums showing. “Really? D-does that mean I can eat it?”

  
“Well, since you’re not allergic, yes?” Donghae said, and now he wondered if all the other times Hyukjae thought he was just showing him and not… giving it to him? What a strange guy.

  
“O-okay.”

  
And smiling adorably, Hyukjae picked it up, licking the crescent moon Donghae had carefully drawn.

  
“Mm!”

  
He took a small bite, right from the edge—

  
“Wait,” Donghae said. “D-did you read it?”

  
But Hyukjae had his eyes closed as he tasted the soft cake and creamy frosting.

  
“It’s so good! You’re amazing, Donghae!”

  
“T-thanks,” Donghae said quietly. He hadn’t read it? Did he just take a bite out of the side he had written his confession on? The one he had spent two hours thinking of? Yes, Hyukjae had — he had actually done that. Donghae wanted to kick the lamppost next to them. Stupid Hyukjae!

  
As Hyukjae went to take another bite, he glanced at Donghae, still smiling and his eyes shining, and Donghae just couldn’t keep it in anymore.

  
“H-Hyukjae!”

  
“Mm?”

  
“I-think-you’re-gorgeous-please-go-out-with-me-I-love-you!”

  
Hyukjae blinked, his cheeks full with cake, and he stared. Donghae’s heart was jumping all the way up to his throat and his face was burning and his legs wanted to collapse.

  
Hyukjae swallowed, still staring, and as Donghae fought to stay in place, the boy finally said, “What?”

  
“Oh, fuck this,” Donghae said, and he turned back. He walked quickly, trying to forget what just happened.

  
“Donghae, wait!”

  
There were footsteps running after him. He wanted to run away, but somehow he couldn’t, so he just kept walking fast.

  
“Donghae!”

  
Hyukjae grabbed his arm and turned him around.

  
“Wait — sorry, just wait a moment,” Hyukjae said, panting. “Did … did you say… did you say I’m _gorgeous_?”

  
Donghae wanted to grab his face and pinch his cheeks and shake him around. Why was he so stupid? Is that all he heard?

  
“Yes.”

  
“Oh.”

  
“Okay, I gotta go home—”

  
“Wait!” Hyukjae grabbed his arm again. “And did you say _go out with you_?”

  
Donghae gulped. “Y-yes.”

  
“Where?”

  
“What?”

  
“Where do you want to go?”

  
“Wh… what? W-wait, do you understand what I mean?” Donghae asked.

  
“I think so, why?”

  
“What else did I say?”

  
“What else did you say?”

  
Donghae wanted to facepalm. He sighed and started walking again. “Goodnight, Hyukjae.”

  
“Did you change your mind already?” Hyukjae said, falling into step with him.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Don’t you want to go out with me?”

  
“Why would I go out with you?”

  
“Because you said you loved me?”

  
Donghae stopped, turning to look at him. Hyukjae was smiling, Donghae’s little cupcake box still with him.

  
“So you heard me!” Donghae said, smacking his arm. "Did you read it?"

  
Hyukjae shrieked, but with laughter, and he held Donghae’s wrist so the guy wouldn’t hit him again.

  
“Thank you for the cupcake,” Hyukjae said.

  
“Why did you do that?”

  
Hyukjae laughed again, and he stepped close. “Just to get you back for laughing at me.”

  
“For the cupcake allergy? I’m going to laugh at you about that forever, Hyukjae.”

  
Hyukjae’s smile disappeared, replaced by a frown and a pout. This pout didn’t have any happiness in it, and Donghae burst out laughing. He gently grabbed his chin and kissed his lips softly, which made Hyukjae blush furiously.

  
Donghae broke into more giggles. He was happy.

 

 


End file.
